Albert Dock
is a dock and repository complex structure located at the Port of Liverpool along Mersey river in Liverpool in England in the United Kingdom. It is a valuable repository for cargoes in Liverpool. Appearance Albert Dock is composed of a dock basin, a dock wall that is made with granite rubble surrounding the dock basin and has the three-storey, with a basement, Dock Traffic Office that has connecting chimneys on its metal hip roof, brick walls, with a granite parapet at its top part and between its second and third floors and rusticated red sandstone quoins, several flat gauged brick arched black glazing bar sashed picture windows, a four-panel wooden door and an orange-red tetrastyle Tuscan portico, with a pediment, frieze and entablature made with a cast iron frame and brick tympanum, that has four piers and four columns at its front, five large five-storey repositories that are made with a cast iron frame and have two parallel metal hip roofs, large brick walls, with a granite parapet at their top part and rusticated red sandstone quoins, numerous black glazing bar fixed curve picture windows, hydraulic cranes at their quayside, several large orange-red Tuscan columns that are made with cast iron lining their quayside supporting their upper floors and a clock tower, four three-storey Piermasters' houses; for the dock master, the dock master's assistant and the repository superintendent, that have two brick chimneys on their slated hip roofs, brick walls, several flat gauged brick arched white glazing bar fixed picture windows, with windowsills, at their third floor, several flat gauged brick arched white glazing bar sashed picture windows, with windowsills, at their first and second floors, a small yard, with various shrubs and flowering plants, at their front and a black short traditional longspur gated fence enclosing their front, with one spanning to a part of the cooperage's front, a cooperage that has a flat roof, brick walls, a small yard, with various shrubs and flowering plants, at its front and a black short traditional longspur fence enclosing a part of its front to a Piermasters' house's front, The Pumphouse, rusticated granite gatepiers, a swingbridge, with its open girders forming a low segmental arch, that is made with cast iron leading to Pier Head, and a granite seawall that spans around three hundred thirty metres along mersey river. Background In 1846, Albert Dock, though not yet completely built, was officially opened, and in 1847, it was completely built. It became a very popular repository for various valuable cargoes in Liverpool due to its functional and secure design and dominated Liverpool's Far Eastern trade. However, by 1860s, Albert Dock began to struggle due to the advent of steamships and continued to decline until by 1890s, one of its repositories was converted into an ice factory and cold storage, and by an unknown year, its hydraulic pumping station was converted into a pub and restaurant. Nevertheless, it remained a valuable repository for cargoes in Liverpool. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Known Locations * Dock Traffic Office * Repositories * The Pumphouse * Riverside Walkway * Mersey Ferries Image Gallery Albert Dock Riverside Walkway Signpost.png|Albert Dock's Riverside Walkway's signpost in the anime. Albert Dock Riverside Walkway.png|Albert Dock's Riverside Walkway in the anime. Trivia * Albert Dock is the first noncombustible repository system in the world. External Links References Category:Locations Category:Liverpool